Bad Kili!
by The lunar from Erebor
Summary: You and Kili adopt a MUCH FLUFF. This is my first fanfic, reviews and comments would be nice :) set in modern AU


_This is my very first fan fic ever, sorry for any mistakes I'm not good in English_  
 _This is a fan fic where you and Kili are adopting a dog (set in modern AU)_

 **Bad Kili!  
** "Kili, hurry up in there!" You shouted at your boyfriend through the bathroom door.

"Okay, okay I'm done" He replies, stepping out the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. You gazed in awe as water trickled down his stubbled jaw line and onto his hairy, chiseled chest. You shook your head, discarding any naughty thoughts from forming.

"Well come on get dressed" You said

"How about we have some fun before we go?" he said, stepping closer to you so now you were both so close you could feel the other breathing

"No" you replied, pushing him away with a very obvious blush on you face.

"That puppy's not going to get here by itself" You said.

That's right, in the small apartment that both of you owned, you were getting a puppy. An adorable golden retriever was the first thing you saw when you both went to the adoption shelter a week ago. Once it saw Kili it started pawing on the cage, trying to reach out to him. It was the most cutest thing you saw.

You drove past the now familiar buildings of town. The shelter was only a few more blocks away. But you and Kili stopped by Home Depot to get some things that was still missing in your apartment. You went to the cleaning isle to get a spray bottle for the dirty windows. While Kili went over to the Pancake House next door, because he kept complaining about not being 'fed' even though he ate 6 pancakes, you wondered how he keeps that beautiful body of his.

You both met again at the car only after 30 minutes. Kili was now carrying two ice cream cones with flavors of chocolate and strawberry, his favorite and yours.

"Here" he said, putting the cone in your reach. Before you were even able to grab it he pulled his hand back and pulled you in to his face and he gave you a long passionate kiss.

You broke the kiss, and was it your imagination or did you hear a sad whimper? You looked into his brown orbs for a moment and kissed him the same way he did. You both stayed there for a few more moments. Before you realized why you guys even left in the first place

The shelter was quite big , coated in light blue paint, with a green door. It almost looked like a house from a cartoon. As you entered the building , you saw pictures of dogs on one of the walls, those weren't there before, it looked so welcoming.

Kili was the first one to see the puppy you both adopted. His brown eyes lighting up. He picked it up and cuddled the pup against his cheeks, the puppy sensed the affection and returned it by licking at his hair. You couldn't help but snap a photo. Strangely enough, the dog somehow reminded you of Fili, who was now the owner of the huge company Erebor, and by the way is also the husband of your BFF, Sigrid.

When you got home Kili immediately set up the dog pen for Butter, the name you both decided on for the pup. You filled up the spray bottle with water and started cleaning the dirt on the windows that has been bugging you for the past few weeks now. While you were cleaning you suddenly felt strong arms wrap around your stomach.

Kili lifted you up and headed for the couch. "Kili stop !" you squealed. He dropped you on the couch, you pointed the spray bottle which you were still holding at his face.

"Bad Kili" you said, in between sprays. Kili's face was now drenched, you both giggled. Then he leaned over you and started placing hot wet kisses on your neck. You simply left him to his work, he was clearly a veteran at this. Then he stopped and looked at you seriously, but you could see something else in his eyes. He then proceeded to kneel on one knee. He took out a red box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a diamond on it.

 _"Oh my god"_ you thought. "Y/N," he said "will you marry me?"

Your heart was racing.

" _Is he actually proposing?!"_ You thought. Before you could even think another word you blurted out.

"YES, YES OF COURSE I WILL" You exclaimed. He slipped the ring on your finger. You jumped to him and wrapped your arms around him. Butter just started barking happily. You both stayed as one bundle of limbs on the floor. Giggling and crying tears of joy.


End file.
